


Lost

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Gen, OC, True Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 6. “I lost the baby” A  continuation of “T-shirts”





	Lost

"Daisy." He started while glancing at the couple milling about close to them. "Do you want run that by me again?"

"Not really." She whispered, then with a deep breath, "I lost the baby."

"You lost the-! How do you loss an entire three year old child." He hissed, eyes darting around the mall.

"Jemma's going to kill me, Robbie, slowly, painfully." She whispered, burying her hands in her hair before dragging them down her face. He was losing her, they needed to focus. They just had to retrace her steps, and work from there. “Hey, we’ll find him, promise.”


End file.
